Breaking Ice
by StaRsHiNe1
Summary: HP/SM/GW~* God, if Heero was here, he would not only shot the hat, he'd probably rip it apart. *Gomen, I sux at Summaries*


Title: Breaking Ice  
  
Author: StArsHiNe  
  
"When all is dark. I will be there helping you, holding... And above all loving you."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter/ GundamWing/ Sailor Moon characters...  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
Destiny twined her hands together. Amber eyes glazing down at the strings of fate. Reaching out, she brushed the strings gently, letting them tremble in the silent air. Her eyes soon were caught by an unique string, that was intertwined with another. "Almost inseparable..." She muttered to herself, as she continued to read the lines of Fate.  
  
Serena leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest. Long silver hair trailed down her back, almost gracing the floor. Her icy blue gaze washed over the scene before her.  
  
Hundreds of students where cloaked in robes, huddling together in their different groups. Except her. Standing alone in the dark corner, she studied the groups of children. She rolled her eyes upward, she should have shot her parents when they transferred her here. No shooting her parents wasn't good enough, she should have ripped out their vocal chords. She laughed wickedly at the thought.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared before the students. Standing on the stage was a rather fat onna, with a long sharp nose. Serena raised an eyebrow elegantly as she watched the onna clap her hands a few times. This was amusing, no not amusing, this was something other than amusing it was stupid. She watched as the room slowly settled down, and people began to take their seats. As soon as everyone was seated, except the first years and her. The onna began to speak.  
  
"Welcome once again to Hogwarts," The onna dashed a short smile at the children.  
  
"As of right now, the Sorting Ceremony will take place. All first years to the front!"  
  
Slowly a line of students began to form, some where trembling visibly, others where fine.  
  
Serena smirked.  
  
One by one was called up to be sorted, and one by one was seated in their proper tables. Soon all the first years were sorted and everyone's stomachs had already began grumbling.  
  
"Before the feast, we have one more. She is a transferred student from Fusknio Academy, and is a seventh year." The overly large woman exclaimed. "Tenshi Serena."  
  
Serena gave a evil smirk, before she made her way out of her hidden corner. Unlike the others, she did not dress in her proper robes for the sorting. Instead she wore a short black shirt, with a red halter. A few cat calls could be heard scattered among the tables, and there where some gasps that were visible.  
  
As she arrived before the baka onna that had been talking for over an hour, she stopped momentarily before the stool where the Sorting hat was placed.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Serena Tenshi. I am Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Hn." Serena grunted.  
  
Professor McGonagall lifted the hat up gently. Slowly Serena sat down. She felt the pressure of the hat upon her head, and she gave an inward sigh. This was dumb, no it wasn't even dumb, this was outrageous. Getting sorted by a hat, she grunted. If her head mistress heard of this, she would defiantly be outraged. No, in her old school you were seated by the skill you had. Never by a stupid hat, and that was putting it mildly.  
  
"Hmmm..." The hat mused aloud. "You have lots of skill, and courage. Gryffindor?" The hat questioned out loud.  
  
The Gryffindor smiled feverishly, they defiantly wanted this new student on their team. Not because she was drop dead gorgeous... okay fine, what if it was because she was drop dead gorgeous? "Or could it be Slytherin?" The hat gave a loud sigh. "This is one of the toughest choice I've ever encountered."  
  
Serena was going to jump out of her seat, and pull out her gun and shot the stupid hat. But amazingly she was able to contain herself. God, if Heero was here, he would not only shot the hat, he'd probably rip it apart. Slowly a low grin surfaced on her golden face, put faded as quickly as it came.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat boomed.  
  
Serena swore her ears had popped, giving a low growl, she took off the hat and threw it at the fat onna behind her. Slowly she noticed that the noise she was hearing wasn't only the hat, but the loud cheering from the Slytherin table. Serena smirked inwardly at this. Slowly she made her way to her table, and settled herself down on a bench. Ignoring the slaps on her back, and the praises she was getting, she was content by staring absent mindedly at the burning candle. But something caught her attention, slowly a man rose from behind the tables on the stage. He had long white wash hair, and eyes that held wisdom, his robes where black and trimmed in black.  
  
"Now the feast begins!" And with that the old man slapped his hands together. Food sprouted out of mid-air, and slowly food piled high on the tables.  
  
Serena smirked. Then slowly she began to eat, not caring for the stares she was receiving. A soft tap interrupted her from her trance. Jerking her head back, her eyes landed on a boy around her age. From her observation, he was about 5'9", 146 lbs, platinum gold hair, and prussian eyes. From the looks of it, he was strong, not only mentally but also physically. She sighed inwardly, so much like Heero... Even those eyes, unemotional, and so cold...  
  
~* The End *~  
  
Please take time, to *review*! I would really appreciate it~*  
  
***And please tell me if you think I should *CONTINUE* this, also if you have any suggestions, or requests... *PLEASE* tell me! Flames are welcome... heh  
  
***I made up Fusknio Academy... SO don't kill me*** 


End file.
